Lightning Bugs and Honeysuckle
by ExquisitelyUgly
Summary: Bella and Jake are good friends until an innocent interlude turns romantic and they share a kiss. Entry for the Just a Kiss contest. AU, rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Kiss Contest**

**Story Title: Lightning Bugs and Honeysuckle**

**Penname: exquisitelyugly**

**Beta: meranaamjoker (Thanks, bb, for editing! It was a painless process with your help) **

**Summary: Jacob Black has always had a thing for Bella Swan. Is it possible she feels the same way about him? **

**Word Count: 2884**

**To view other entries, please visit: ****.net/u/2922402/Just_a_Kiss_Contest**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I just like to play with them!**

* * *

Jacob Black always knew that he wanted to kiss Isabella Swan. Everything about her just drew him to her; her scent, her chocolate eyes, her pale skin, and the way she smiled and laughed when he teased her drove him to distraction. The only problem was she was his best friend, and she saw him only as that. He couldn't stop thinking about her - and more specifically her lips.

He glared at the tools scattered on the drop-cloth, the opened hood of the truck he was working on, and he felt restless. Glancing outside he sighed again at the sight of a rare, sunny day. It rained so damn much here, and he was desperate to go outside and enjoy the weather.

Jacob decided that he was getting nothing done and it could wait until the following day. He was going to call Bella and insist that they go to the beach. With that decision made, he threw his tools back in the toolbox, lowered the hood on the truck and hurried inside to call.

"Bells?" he said excitedly when she answered the phone. "Please tell me you're doing nothing right now. No, forget it. It's too bad… you're hanging out with me whether you're busy or not!"

She laughed. "What's got you so worked up? Anyway, you're in luck; I'm not actually doing much of anything right now. I got out of work early because we were slow."

"The weather has me worked up. I can't seem to get anything done. I'd rather be hanging out on the beach since it's a nice day, so I decided to call and see if you wanted to go too."

"Sure, Jake," Bella said agreeably. "I was thinking it was a waste to stay inside today anyway."

"Good. I'll see you soon?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," she promised.

Jake got his stuff together and waited anxiously for Bella to show up. When she got there, he hurried outside and gave her one of his exuberant hugs. She laughed, holding on to his neck. He had always been affectionate, but he also loved the smell of her hair and skin, too, and hugging her surrounded him in her strawberries and cream scent. Taking her little hand, he steered her to the beach. He teased her when she told him about Mike following her around the store, offering to put things on the higher shelves, lifting the heavier items, and staring at her.

"He doesn't have the balls to even ask you out," Jake laughed.

Deep down he was afraid Mike would eventually work up the nerve, and then Jake would lose his chance with the girl he'd been in love with since he was ten years old. He had to do something... and soon.

Bella rolled her eyes as she threw her towel down onto the sand, plopping onto it in her awkward, klutzy way. Just as Jake settled down beside her, he saw Quil and Embry racing each other over the sand toward them. He sighed inwardly; like he needed his two brainless best friends around to make fun of his attempts to find a way to kiss Bella.

"Hey Jake! Hey Bella!" Quil called out, crashing down into the sand as Embry tackled him.

Bella giggled at their antics, leaning back on her elbows to watch them tussle.

"Ok, enough," Jake said stretching his leg out and kicking Embry in the thigh.

He got tackled for his trouble, but was slightly mollified when Bella looked entertained watching them. When he managed to get out of their clutches, he tried to suavely perch back on the towel, but ended up bumping into Bella and almost knocking her over. "Oops, sorry Bells," he said. _You idiot, _he growled to himself.

She laughed and held on to him as he put his arms around her to steady her. _Hmmm, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Knock her over with my klutziness and get my hands on her to help her out_.

"So, what are you two up to?" Quil asked as he and Embry nudged each other.

Jake shot them both a death glare; they were being so damn obvious. Thankfully, Bella had turned her face up to the sun. "We're just spending some time together, not working, alone…" Jake side-mouthed at them, and they both snickered.

"Good luck, Jakey!" Embry chortled as they got up to leave. "Have fun, you two! Talk to you later."

"What's the luck for?" Bella asked glancing over at him.

"Oh, um… nothing much…" he said lamely.

After some time spent lying on the beach, talking, testing the water with their feet, Jake had a burst of genius. "Bells? I got an idea. Come on!"

She stared at him as he sat up abruptly. The day was beginning to wane, but it was still light out and warm enough. "Where are we going?" she asked as he tugged her along.

"It's a surprise," he said with a laugh as they headed back to the Rabbit. He drove them to the new recreation center in Forks and watched as her eyes widened when they pulled into the parking lot.

"Jake? What are we doing here?" Bella asked her brow knitting.

"We're going around back to go swimming," he said with a grin.

"But... I think they lock everything up at five o'clock. It's not going to be open." Bella glanced toward the center and saw the sun slanting off the side of the pool that was visible behind the locked fence.

"It doesn't matter. I can climb a fence," Jake said, eager to get in there where he could talk her into swimming. He never would have been able to talk her into the ocean.

"Jacob!" She protested, laughing. "If we're caught, we'll get in trouble!"

"With who? Your dad?" He laughed, hopping out of the car and hauling her out and up to the fence.

She tried one more time to protest, but was cut off when he climbed the fence with the ease his 6'3" athletic frame provided. He unlatched the gate and bowed gallantly, extending his arm and urging her in.

Bella bit her lip nervously, unsure about what they were doing, but drawn to the sparkling blue of the pool in the early evening sun. The pool was kidney-shaped and had a sturdy diving board on one end, and the flowers planted near the edges were bright and cheerful. She could smell the honeysuckle.

Jake dumped their towels on a chaise lounge chair and started to unbuckle his jean shorts. Bella suddenly realized she hadn't worn a bathing suit because she wasn't expecting to swim today.

"Jake, I don't have a suit…" she protested.

He flashed her a wicked grin. "Who needs a suit? We'll go in with our underwear on. Or we can skinny-dip," he teased her.

Bella's eyes widened as Jacob whipped his shorts off. She giggled when he tripped over them. Jake sighed, feeling like he would be a klutz forever. He kept trying to impress her, but it was getting hopeless.

Bella swallowed hard when he stood there in… well, not much of anything. She had seen him wearing shorts only, but she couldn't say she had ever seen him in his underwear. It was… stirring. She couldn't help but admit to herself that Jacob's body was impressive. When her eyes drifted to what was unmistakably "boy parts," she blushed.

Jake dove into the pool with a laugh, and Bella watched him cut through the water. "Damn, it feels great!" he said. "Come on, Bells, take it off."

She gave him a look, feeling prudish but not wanting to. "Come on," he enticed. He sent a wave arcing up and sprayed her. She rolled her eyes at him, but was beginning to waver.

"Please?" he coaxed giving her a pouty lip and puppy-dog eyes.

She laughed. "Ok, fine, but don't look. Turn around."

He smirked, but did as she was told.

Bella chewed on the inside of her lip, but tugged her shorts down before she could change her mind.

"Did you take your clothes off yet?" Jake asked, trying not to laugh as he heard the swoosh of clothing dropping behind him.

"No! Don't look!" Bella said frantically fighting the urge to cover up.

Quickly now, she pulled her shirt off, and she was standing at the edge of the pool. She was wearing her white and green-striped bra and matching bikini underwear Renee had purchased for her on her last visit. She had said, "You never know when you'll need a nice bra and undie set!" and had winked at Bella.

Bella had sighed, blushing fire-engine red at the implication.

Jake started to turn. Bella gave a squeak of shocked surprise, and fast as lightning jumped into the water to cover herself. Once she was in, she realized it _did_ feel extremely good.

Jake grinned and laughing he gave her another splash. She tried to give as good as she got, but Jake was just too damn big. They splashed and played in the pool, diving under the water, doing handstands, and cart wheeling. Jake kept trying to grab her ankles and dunk her.

When they finally slowed down, Jake glanced up and saw the first stars of the night begin to pop out. It had been another perfect day. He got to spend time with Bella on the beach, held her hand, and got her down to those sexy striped panties and bra that he got an eyeful of when dunking her.

Damn, she looked beautiful. He wanted to just stare at her. To be on the safe side, he trained his eyes back on the sky when Bella did. "It's so pretty out," she said, her voice sounding far away due to his submerged ears.

The sky was streaked with pink and purple, and he turned to see her gazing upward. What she didn't seem to realize, though, was that she was now floating on her back and her breasts were pretty much on full display. The wet fabric didn't leave much to the imagination.

He nearly swallowed his tongue as he got a good eyeful of her nipples hardening under the cooling temperatures. Could she be any more beautiful?

She smiled over at him and then realized what he was looking at. Her face colored and she flailed – looking adorable doing so – trying to get herself upright. She told herself that it wasn't any different than wearing a bikini, but she knew it was. Jake had been watching her, and it made her feel overly exposed. Bella crossed her arms partially over her chest.

Jake took the plunge and said, "You don't need to hide yourself, Bells. You're beautiful."

She glanced at him in surprise, and his cheeks warmed.

"I mean, you have really pretty skin and curves in all the right places…"

He couldn't believe he just said that. He was mortified as she stared at him in embarrassed surprise.

Jake felt like an idiot. He couldn't believe he just said that to her. He tried to backpedal. "I'm sorry…" he started to mumble, feeling rejected even though she hadn't said anything.

He began to swim toward the side of the pool, when Bella's next words stopped him in his tracks. "Really? You think I'm beautiful?"

She didn't sound too freaked out – embarrassed yes – but not too freaked. He turned to look at her. "Of course. I've always thought you were beautiful; everything about you is."

She smiled, her eyes staring down at her hands that traced figure-eights on the surface of the water. "I think you're beautiful, too," she said quietly.

Bella was beginning to realize she had harbored feelings for Jacob; she just hadn't been ready to admit them. He smiled and floated closer to her. She tilted her head back to look up at him.

"Bella? I've… wanted to kiss you for so long now."

His confession amazed and pleased her. He really felt that way about her?

"Jake…" She tentatively reached out and brushed her fingers over his shoulder.

It was all the encouragement he needed. He laced their fingers together, gently pulling her in closer to him. They were touching only slightly, but his skin tingled when their thighs brushed and when her breasts touched against his chest briefly. He had never been more aware of her physically than right now.

His other hand shook a little as he placed it on her hip, fingers brushing against her backside. He leaned down, their eyes meeting and then retreating in shyness, only to meet again when their mouths were only a whisper apart.

Their lips touched and Bella felt her skin warm. They were soft butterfly kisses at first; light and feathery.

On a small sigh, Bella parted her lips just a little, and Jake took the lower one between his. He gave a little tug, his tongue brushing against the soft fullness of her lip, and then released it. The sounds of the night surrounded them – the chirping of crickets, the rustle of the leaves on the trees, and the soft suckling sound as their lips explored.

Bella reached her arms up to encircle Jake's neck, bringing her body flush against his, when their tongues finally met.

The softness of Bella's tongue against his was nearly Jake's undoing. He was getting hard, and he struggled to will it down. Exploring Bella's mouth was heaven. Jake slid his tongue further inside, one hand now cupping the back of her head, the other lifting her so it was easier to taste.

"Uhmmmm…" Bella's soft noise of excitement spurred him on.

His breath was coming faster as their mouths fused together again. He felt her teeth nip at his lower lip, and he groaned into her mouth. "Oh Bella…"

When he finally pulled himself away from her soft, succulent mouth – parted and tantalizingly swollen from his kisses – he kissed along the trail of water droplets on his way down her jaw to her neck where he left soft, biting kisses along her wet, tender skin.

Her fingers went to his wet hair where they tightened and fisted as he continued lavishing kisses over her neck and collarbone. Jake went back to her lips; he couldn't get enough. She tasted like strawberries and summer and was completely female. She kissed the corner of his mouth and delighted in the rumble in his chest as she dipped her tongue inside again.

When Bella finally pulled away, it was only because she had to breathe and noticed Jake was short of breath, too. Bella could hardly believe just how fantastic kissing Jake had been. He smelled like chlorine and the surrounding forest, his hands had been so big and warm against her, and he had tasted like the licorice he had been eating on the way over.

Jake looked more than a little dazed when he glanced down at her. "Wow..." he murmured.

She smiled - feeling rather empowered - and reached up to pull his head back down to hers. Their lips just brushed against each other softly, content to keep it light.

"I had no idea you... felt that way," Bella said shyly.

"For quite awhile," he confessed. "I'm so glad I finally worked up the nerve to kiss you."

She grinned again and blushed. "Me too."

They got out of the pool, laid flat on their backs on their towels by the edge, and let their feet dangle in the water. Jake gave Bella the extra towel in case she got cold. The night sounds were clearer now and they could hear the lap of waves in the pool ruffled by the breeze. Bella sniffed and smelled the honeysuckle again, which she would now always associate with the hungry kisses she shared with Jake in the pool.

"Look," she said as the lightning bugs came out and flashed on and off all around them.

"Almost as pretty as you," Jake said rolling to his side and looking down at her.

She smiled, but just before Jake's lips touched hers, they noticed a different light flashing. A flashlight bobbed, illuminating them in its light. "Bella?"

Charlie's voice speared through her, and she shot up in surprise, nearly head-butting Jake in the process. "Dad?" she whispered, shocked and unsure of what to do.

He was gaping at her. Bella realized she was half-naked, and heat flooded her body as she scrabbled with the towel. _It's just like a bathing suit. He doesn't know; it __**could**__ be a bathing suit!_

"Bella..." he said and looked at a loss for words. "Get dressed. It's time to go home," he finally said firmly. "We'll discuss this later."

She hurried back into her shorts and t-shirt, trying to hide behind wet tendrils of hair. As she and Jake followed Charlie through the gate, Jake nudged her. She glanced up at him and saw him fighting a smile. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a little grin.

Nothing – not even Bella's father catching them after sneaking into a locked area to swim in the pool and make out with each other – could dampen their mood. They were best friends, were becoming something more, and they couldn't be more thrilled.

* * *

**AN: Originally just a one-shot for this contest… but will be expanding it to a two-shot. Will be up pretty soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella finally pulled back, her lips nearly chapped from kissing Jake for so long. "I need to breathe," she said, laughing, putting her hand on his chest to ward away another kissing frenzy, at least for the moment.

He grinned lazily at her, fingers tracing circles over her bare stomach. She adjusted her shirt, taking in his tousled hair and the dark eyes that were warm and intent on her. She blushed under his gaze and tried to wriggle away. He laughed, catching hold of her wrists and pinning them over her head.

"Jake," she protested, embarrassed. His head lowered. She sighed, feeling the heat build between her legs. His lips nipped at her neck, suckling the skin, right where her pulse pounded erratically.

Bella struggled against his hold. He released her hands, and she wound her arms around him. He shifted his body on top of hers. Bella bit her lip, feeling the unmistakable bulge pressing against her inner thigh. She knew they were getting closer to becoming intimate, but Jake had been more than patient with her. As he kissed his way up her throat, back to her lips, they started again with renewed fervor.

It was cut short by Billy. "Jacob? Are you in your bedroom with Bella? You better stop whatever you're doing - that I don't want to know about - and get your ass out here. Charlie will be here soon, and he won't be as patient as me."

Jake scrambled off Bella while she buried her head under the pillow. _Talk about embarrassing_, she groaned to herself. It was bad enough that her father had caught them in their underwear in the pool, but now Billy absolutely loved teasing them in awkward situations.

Jake sighed, pulling his shirt back on. "Let's go out there before your dad gets here. One of them harassing us is enough."

Bella slid from Jake's bed, adjusting her clothes, and they darted out of his room to the living room. He flipped the television on, and they feigned a casual pose and pretended to be engrossed, as Billy wheeled himself out of his bedroom. He snickered as he went into the kitchen and moments later, Charlie arrived.

Billy and Charlie went outside where they took care of grilling the barbecue chicken and foil-wrapped potatoes. Jake and Bella hauled out corn on the cob and a huge salad.

"So, Bella, are you getting ready for school in the fall?" Billy asked politely when they all sat down to eat under vaguely ominous clouds.

Bella nodded and took a bite of chicken. "Yes. It isn't far from here, but I just got my room assigned to me. I have most of the stuff I'll need."

"And I guess there's an extra bedroom, right?" he asked slyly

Jake rolled his eyes as Bella tried to will the blush away. "Um... yeah," she said faintly.

"Dad, stop embarrassing her," Jake said pleadingly. "She'll stop dating me if you don't."

He laughed and reached out for Bella's hand as Charlie studiously ignored them. "Sorry honey. I really am just teasing you. I'm glad you and Jake are together."

Bella smiled a little, giving his hand a squeeze in return.

They all chatted a little more easily after that. When Charlie was ready to leave, he raised an eyebrow at Bella. She knew that was his signal that he wanted her to go with him.

"Don't forget tomorrow is date night," Jake whispered in her ear as he gave her a bone-crushing hug. "I'll call you later tonight to set it up. It's a surprise."

Bella smiled. "Love you," she whispered back.

"Love you, too."

He knew better than to kiss her in front of Charlie, so he gave her a light peck on the cheek. Bella followed her dad home. When they got there he called her back as she tried to hurry up the steps. He was leaning against the fridge, looking uncomfortable. He cracked open a beer and took a sip before working up the nerve to open his mouth.

"Bells, I know we already had the sex talk, but I can see you and Jake are getting closer."

Bella's cheeks heated as she stared down at her feet. Charlie cleared his throat and continued, "I'm just worried because you decided to go to school in Port Angeles, and I don't want you to put so much stock in your relationship with Jake that you neglect your studies..."

"Dad, when have I ever neglected school?" Bella asked, finally glancing up at him.

"True," he amended. "But there are other things that can happen that can affect that. You and Jake, well... I mean, I don't want you to end up... you know..."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Dad! I'm also not stupid," she said. "Jake and I... aren't..." Bella's voice petered out.

He looked relieved. Bella would have never told him to begin with - and especially not now - that they were quite close to beginning that aspect of their relationship.

"Good, good," Charlie said uncomfortably. "I just don't want you to miss out on things because you're letting yourself get tied down."

"Jake's not holding me back," Bella muttered.

He nodded, and with the conversation over, Bella hurried upstairs. She couldn't believe her father insinuated a possible pregnancy. Shaking her head, she got into the shower. Bella glanced at the clock and saw she had time, so she lay on her bed with a book to wait.

She woke with a start, groggy and disoriented, and realized she needed to get ready.

Bella riffled through her closet, locating a new pair of jeans that hugged her curves and paired it quickly with a scoop-necked blue top that was silky to the touch. After a touch of lip gloss and a quick brush of her hair, she went downstairs to wait for Jake.

Thankfully he arrived a few minutes later because the silence coming from Charlie was making her wonder if he was thinking about what they talked about. She was immensely uncomfortable.

"See you, Dad!" she called out as she hurried out the door.

"Back by 11:30?" he called back and she answered in agreement.

She nearly dove into the Rabbit, and glanced up to see Jake laughing at her. "Everything okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, sure," she muttered. He chuckled at her embarrassment.

"So what are we doing?" Bella asked, straightening her clothes.

Jake smiled shyly, eyes cast downward. "I wanted to be able to take you out to a restaurant, but I need to save up more for that, so..."

"Oh, Jake," Bella said, taking his hand. "You know that doesn't matter to me. I'm just happy I'm with you."

He grinned and drove them to a local sandwich shop. They ordered their sandwiches to go and he drove them to the bluffs overlooking the ocean in La Push.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously when he blind-folded her.

"It's a surprise," he whispered, lips touching the curve of her ear.

Bella shivered and waited as Jake disappeared and then came back to the car to help her out. He took her hand and led her along the uneven ground. "Okay, you can look," he said, untying the blindfold.

There was a blanket laid out near a tree, spread with food and lit candles. The sun had begun its descent and cast a soft glow of orange, purple, and red over the area. Bella's smile lit up as bright as the sun, and she threw her arms around Jake. "It's perfect. Thank you!"

Jake blushed, thrilled that she was so excited. He gave her flowers he had bought at the little La Push market. They ate their deli sandwiches, homemade pickles and potato salad that Sue had given to Jacob. There were also homemade cream-cheese brownies made by Emily. When they finished eating, Jake leaned back against the tree, and Bella sat between his legs, back against his chest.

"I know we're going to see each other pretty often, but I'm still going to really miss you when you leave," Jake said.

Bella turned slightly so she could see his face. "I'll miss you, too. So lets make the most of it until it's time for me to leave."

Jake pondered that. "How so?" he asked with a little gleam in his eye.

Bella laughed. "Like this," she replied and kissed him.

Jake tangled his fingers in Bella's long, wavy brown hair and slid her lips apart with his tongue. She murmured against his mouth, turning so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed her, relishing the feel of her soft lips and eager tongue. Jake groaned softly, skimming fingertips along her curves. Bella sighed and teased her fingers along the hair at the nape of his neck.

Jake eased her down onto the blanket, settling himself carefully on top of her, never breaking their kiss. He pulled back and brushed his nose against her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. His hands slid her shirt up halfway, fingers exploring bared skin, and Bella shivered. His touch was gentle, but not so gentle that she didn't feel it.

When he settled between her thighs, Bella arched her hips up, pushing against him. She could feel he was already hard. He groaned, but didn't take the hint, so Bella worked her hands between them and started to unbutton his pants.

His mouth – covering her throat with moist kisses – stopped moving and he pulled back to look at her. "Bells?" he asked hoarsely. She knew what he was asking.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm one hundred percent positive."

He worked his way down her body, kissing every bared inch of skin that became exposed to him. They were both shivering in anticipation as he reached over to tug a condom out of his jeans pocket.

"Prepared, were you?" she asked archly.

"Are you surprised?" he asked with a teasing grin, making her giggle.

"No. Not in the slightest."

Bella and Jake struggled to free themselves of the rest of their clothes. His hands shook as he unwrapped the condom and tried to get it on.

"You'd think this was our first time," Bella joked nervously. She was feeling self-conscious lying there completely naked.

Jake laughed, easing the tension a little. Once he got the condom on, he settled between her legs, and they came together.

Afterward, her head resting on Jake's chest, Bella couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she listened to the soft, steady _whump whump_ sound of Jake's heart beating under her ear. It had been awkward, but pretty incredible. It hurt at first, bringing a brief sting of tears behind her eyelids, but Jake kept making sure she was okay and after a few moments it had felt better. Jake had been really gentle, and though it took them a bit to get into a rhythm, it had felt so good.

"I could stay here forever," Bella said, yawning. She traced her fingers over the line of muscle in Jake's chest and stomach as the last rays of light showed them off.

Jake kissed the top of her head. "That'd be nice. I might have to go get more condoms, though," he teased.

Bella snickered, pressing a kiss right over his heart, before propping her chin on his chest so she could watch him.

"I remember when Quil and Embry thought I'd never work up the nerve to even kiss you," Jake said with a grin.

Bella snickered. "Did they think you would wimp out?"

"Oh yeah," he said and described the scene to her.

Jake had gone back home that night only to encounter Quil and Embry hanging out in his garage.

"Dude, why are you all wet?" Quil asked.

Jake smirked at them both. "I kissed Bella… in a pool."

"Yeah right," Embry said, laughing.

Jake shrugged. "It's more than you two ever got. We swam in the pool in our underwear and I finally did it."

They hooted with laughter, not believing him. Jake smirked, dropped his wet clothes and changed into dry sweats. "Just ask Charlie. Or my dad. I kissed her and you're both just too jealous and lame because the only person both of you kissed was each other."

That had started a wrestling match. The following day, though, they got their proof when Bella showed up in the garage and leaped into Jake's arms.

Bella cracked up at his recounting of the story. "You never told me that!"

Jake grinned. "I didn't want to embarrass them."

Bella giggled and smacked his chest lightly.

"Anyway..." Jake said, pausing for effect. When Bella raised her eyebrows, he continued. "I do have one more surprise for you."

"Another one? I'm not sure I can take too much more."

He smirked, helping her up. Bella flushed as she quickly pulled her jeans and shirt back on. Jake smiled and said, "You know, there's no rush... I kind of like watching you shirtless when you lean over..."

He laughed when she punched him and her cheeks turned even redder. They packed everything up and Jake took her hand, leading her to the car. When he pulled into the lot, her eyes widened.

"Jake, you've got to be kidding me," Bella exclaimed. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Jake grinned, unlocking the gate and ushering her inside. "I do. I still want to do it, though, and I know you do, too."

Bella rolled her eyes, but allowed him to lead her back to the pool where their romantic relationship began. He tilted her chin up, giving her a light kiss. "Oh, come on," he teased gently.

His voice turned a little more serious. "It was one of the best nights I ever had. You kissed me back. Now we've gotten more serious and we should commemorate it with where it all began," he said. His boyish grin made Bella relent and she followed him to the pool's edge.

"Except... this time? We skinny-dip," he added, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"You first," Bella said with a giggle.

Her blush spread down her neck and chest when Jake casually stripped. He gave her a devilish grin and dove into the water. Bella was sure the image of Jake's behind would forever be burned in her mind. Jake floated in the water, waiting for her.

"Come on," Jake invited, holding his arms out toward her.

Bella bit her lip, glanced over her shoulder, and quickly dropped her clothes to the side. She paused in pulling her bikini panties off and caught Jake's flashing grin. She shouldn't really be nervous about undressing in front of him, should she? They had just made love and she had been completely naked then, too. Her body warmed as she remembered his lips against her collarbone, the taste of his skin, and his hands tracing their way down her back to...

"Bella? You're blushing," Jake teased.

Bella sighed and reached around to unhook her bra. It fell to the pavement and she leaned down to pull her underwear off.

"I was right. You should always lean over with your shirt off... can you maybe hop around a little, too?"

Bella couldn't help laughing at him. He was grinning, but she could see his eyes darken and stay glued to her naked body. A delicious feeling wormed through her at the power she held. She sat on the edge of the pool, leaning over and reaching toward Jake. Bella wiggled around a little and watched his eyes widen. He was next to her in a second, hauling her off and into the pool. Bella found herself pressed up against him.

She couldn't help laughing at his still-dazed look. "I always knew you were a vixen deep-down," he said, tilting her chin up to kiss her.

They played like they had before; racing each other, playing tag, and Jake invented a new game consisting of who can tease the other the most with sneaky touches. Bella knew she was winning when her hand brushed against him under the water and he nearly swallowed his tongue.

He pulled her closer again so the tips of her breasts were crushed against his chest. His mouth explored hers, hands making a lazy sweep of the whole length of her body.

Bella sighed and parted her lips. His tongue touched hers, his one hand cradling her head as he angled his mouth to kiss her deeper. The taste and scent of him wound around her and she was soon wrapped around him, clinging, as he hoisted them both out of the pool. He threw their towels down and Bella lay stretched out on top of him, trying to help him with the condom. Before she even had time to think about it, they were connected yet again.

Bella sighed contentedly when it was over.

"Good thing I brought more than one condom," Jake said idly, playing with her hair. "I had no idea you were going to be such a sex fiend."

Bella rolled her eyes and emitted a little huff. "Me? Who keeps trying to touch my boobs every chance he gets?"

He laughed and rolled them over so he was hovering over her. "I can't help it. They're just so perfect..."

Bella smiled with pleasure at his tone. She smoothed back his silky black hair. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he murmured.

Suddenly, Jake's head snapped up and he looked half-amused, half-shocked. "Come on, hurry," he said, quickly grabbing her hand and hauling her up.

"Wha..."

Bella didn't even have time to finish her sentence before Jake grabbed their stuff and tugged her over toward the trees. They watched from behind the safety of the widest tree as Charlie peeked in through the gate, looking suspicious. Bella couldn't help the burst of giggles. Jake slapped a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh himself. When Charlie was satisfied his daughter wasn't up to any mischief he left.

Jake couldn't contain his laughter. "We really ruined poor Charlie's frame of mind, didn't we?"

Laughing, Bella wound her arms around Jake. His dark eyes were soft and happy as the fireflies started lighting up around them again. The moon was a soft yellow ball in the dark sky.

"Perfect night for hot sex and mischief," Jake murmured, leaning down to kiss her.

She held on tight as he lengthened the kiss. She knew without a doubt there would be many more of those nights.

* * *

**AN: And that is the conclusions, folks. Hope you enjoyed it. :o)**


End file.
